fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Liona Takamachi
is one of the main protagonists and she is the leader in Electric Shock Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl who is cute, smart, and idolistic. Her Pretty Cure ego is and she holds the power of the wires. Her catchphrase is . General Information Appearance Civilian Liona has long, deep pink hair with curls framing out at the back as well as a pigtails at the top, held up by a small pink bows. Her eyes are dodger blue and she wears pink hoop earrings with blue hearts. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink frilled strapless dress with blue and white, a magenta cardigian with cyan buttons and a fluffy light pink collar, striped blue & white stockings and white & pink colored shoes, which folded on upper and navy heels. Cure Cable As Cure Cable, her hair turns bubblegum pink, grows longer and gets wrapped to a bun-like curly pigtails with framed curls at tips, which it hides from braids. Her hair accesories were pink hairband with blue accents. Her eyes turn light blue. Her earrings are slightly bigger and more glitters and a navy choker Her outfit is a pink frilled dress which gradients from cyan to pink in the back, with a pink trim in the front and midnight blue trim in the back. It has pink puffy short sleeves and a light blue frilled skirt which it has pink fringes. The skirt has a cyan belt, a pink trim on the top, and a blue trim on the bottom. She wears pink arm warmers with a dodger blue trim and a white fingerless glove, and a Electronic Bracelet on her left. She wears pink thigh-length boots with a pink trim and a navy heart-shaped tips. Personality Liona is smart, cute, and idolistic girl, who loves to use any gadgets. She is the President in the Dendosaiba Middle School. She loves to been a K-Pop fan and she loves to read Korean Culture, Educational, and Bible books. Liona had bright personality, positive-thinking and loves to fashion and beauty. She had a crush for boys and being help from her friends and faculties. She is also rich and she loves to sing at stage (esp. Concerts). History Relationships Teammates *'Opalite Terranova' - Opalite is her best friend. She was need to help with others. *'Vivian Sherman' - her fellow team-mate *'Ebony White' - her fellow team-mate Allies *'Watts' - her mascot partner Family *'Rex Takamachi' - Liona's father, which he was a reporter. *'Felina Takamachi' - Liona's mother, which she was supportive and she was also as a keyboardist. *'Leonel Takamachi' - Liona's brother, which he was likes to talk with pretty cures (especially for Vivian). *'Nikko Takamachi' - Liona's another brother, which truly had a crush for Opalite. *'Bella Takamachi' - Liona's twin sister, which she used her Electronic Bracelet. But Bella decided to she want to be a pretty cure. Friends *'Emma Lahana & Kayla Wright' - one of her Liona's celebrity mates. *'Max Derullo' - Liona's boyfriend. But he was looks like a guardian angel, or a prince. Rivals Etymology Pretty Cure Cure Cable The Electric Pink Heart of Love! Cure Cable! 愛の電気ピンクのハート！キュアケーブル！ Ai no denki pinku no hato! Kyua Keburu! is Liona's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of wires. Liona transforms by saying, "Pretty Cure, Electric Shock!". ''Her main attack is Electric Pink Shower, which she performs with Electronic Saber. Powers and Abilities *'Cable Whirl' - Cure Cable's first finisher. *'Wiring Shock' - Cure Cable's second finisher. *'Pinky Thunder Strike' - Cure Cable's upgrade. *'Shocking Pink' *'Peachy Voltage' *'Rubellite Kiss Shock' *'Galactic Magenta Blaze' - Cure Cable's first power-up. *'Thunder Explosion' - the group's attack. *'Electric Wave' - the group's attack with Cure Surge. Transformation Songs Duets Trivia *Her surname shares from ''Nanoha Takamachi. However, there are same similarities: **Both have to becoming a friends from the Yellow Warriors. (Opalite Terranova & Fate Testarossa). **Both are pink warriors and there are tied in pigtails/twintails. *The speculations from this season can be "Felina Takamachi", "Leona Takamachi", or "Leah Takamachi". But It was looks like old, so she changed it to Liona, being the named for lioness. *She is the fifth lead Cure to have tied in pigtails. After Cure Peach, Cure Melody, Cure Happy, Cure Lovely (in Lollipop Hip Hop's case), Cure Miracle (in Topaz's case), and followed by Cure Whip. *Her name was started by the first name instead of surname. *She is the fifth Cure to have her given name in Katakana. *She is the first cure to have not magenta hair in civilian form; instead, she had deep pink hair. *She is the first lead cure to be an idol. *She and Shabondama Yumi had same similarities. **However, there are light pink hair in Cure forms and there are five members. *Liona is the second lead cure in this wiki to had twin sister. Followed by Akahane Ruby. **In case, Bella Takamachi was not being a cure until that Akahane Robin was became a Pretty Cure. However, it had planning for Bella, which it might became a Cure throughtly in ESPC45. Being the sixth member of the team and the cure named '''Cure Wire '''will revealed later. Throughly for had a green Cure, until that she was given the green Electronic Bracelet from her. ***On the other hand, Robin was became a pretty cure, which same as her theme color (as of secondary color). This is the case of SkPCRS09 which that Robin was became Cure Carmine. Gallery References Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! characters Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:AhimCures